The 7as kids!
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: We all know about the 7, right? Well, here is them...as kids! (no shipping cuz they are preschoolers)
1. Week 1

"AGHHHH!" A kindergarten teacher's screams rang out in the afternoon. Already, a certain daughter of a famous movie star has been kicked out of school. Preschool, which was just low. Young Piper, had not only chased Leonidas around for calling her "Pipe Cleaner", but had also persuaded her to give up all the money and candy she had (so what she had a sweet tooth, so sue her). Her father, the stunning Tristan McLean had just assured her "She is a little demanding" and pressed a few extra dollars into her hands. She had also received a huge manual on avoiding Piper's voice from Jane, but gave up on Volume 1 of the book that was twice as big as a dictionary. Later, it was shred into paper airplanes by Jason. The teacher reached for the coffee in the teacher's lounge, only to find out a pair of boys already drank it. Percy and Jason, a pair of troublemakers, had started out the day arguing and poking each other with sticks, and seemed to be sword fighting. After a long day of competitions (and Annabeth and Piper stopping them at the "Nose-Picking competition"), they became friends, after helping Percy from a minor concussion and Jason from a hypnotic trance. Any other teacher would say that was good. Well, that just meant they drank all the coffee and...oh dear.

2 caffeine-hyped boys ran around. Percy had a pocket full of blue pens to draw on everything and Jason grabbed any coin in the classroom (even the fake ones used for math) and flipped them (which wasn't bad compare to the others). "PERCY NO!" Percy reached and grabbed the blue lego off Annabeth's miniature Eiffel Tower, which was impressive if she said so herself. After watching Annabeth's gray eyes flash, she ran and grabbed Percy. Annabeth seemed fine (although violent), although she would hurt you if you touched a Lego she was hoarding. Percy seemed to like picking on her.

The teacher grabbed Percy's arm, but Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy...and Judo flipped him? Where did she lear...

"This is a monkey wrench. Which means it is half monkey!" claimed Leo Valdez, who spent half his day stealing Legos from Annabeth, getting bruises, making Tofu-Tacos (which did smell good), and yelling random stuff.

Meanwhile, Hazel Levesque, a quite girl who sat in the corner most of the time, looked like she was about to faint.

"That's not true." muttered a stocky Asian kid, Frank, who tended to despise Leo. He was one of the only non-ADHD kids, and he like animals. However, after his mother said something about being anything to him, Frank overdid Halloween costumes.

"yes it is Fai!"

Frank charged at Leo, and the teacher rushed over, and she stopped once she saw another sight.

"GIVE IT BACK." said Annabeth through grinded teeth.

"Never!" yelled Percy, holding something.

Annabeth made a perfect replica of the Hoover Dam. Percy had started laughing, and yelling "Dam legos!", causing Hazel to actually faint. How did these kids know that word?

"LOOK OUT!" The miniature boat with wheels was about as big as a bike. The captain, Leo, had survived Frank's Bow and Nerf bullets assault, and had created a vehicle. It had a dragon masthead, which... WAS THAT REAL FIRE? The teacher started spraying the fire extinguisher, ignoring Leo's pouting face. She really needed a higher paycheck. Then, she wondered why Leo yelled 'look out'.

Suddenly the Argo replica crashed into the teacher and the world went black.


	2. Week 2

"There is no difference!" yelled the teacher

Her student, a little kindergarten kid said "YES THERE IS."

There was an argument over snack time. Percy had noticed some candy in her bag (Note To Self: Hide candy better in front of kindergarteners) and wanted some. He threatened to tell the other kids if he didn't get some and was offered some m&ms.

"I WANT THE BLUE ONES!" yelled Percy

"Fine, fine." The teacher grabbed the blue m&ms and handed it to Percy.

He ate them eagerly saying "M&Ms for Bob!" Then, when he finished he yelled "GUYS! THE TEACHER HAS FREE CAN..."

She clamped her hand over his mouth when she saw her boss putting a hand on a very specific child...

"Piper McLean...how nice."

"Yes she is now back in kindergarten." said the principal

"Can I have caaannnddy?" Piper asked the principal, titling her head

In a daze, both adults threw all their candy and Piper skipped off

"Wha...where...oh, yeah. I blacked out for a second. Anyway, because I am a fair boss and a kind principal who believes in second chances and the best of people's heart..."

"You were bribed weren't you."

"Um...maybe. Good news: you can expect a higher paycheck." The principal ran out of the classroom as a miniature explosion occurred. The teacher had no choice but to reluctantly run INTO the classroom, and saw a squirrel, a Lego helicopter that hovered for a moment before falling and exploding into lego pieces, Annabeth beating up Leo for stealing her legos, and Jason screaming in pain as he stepped on a Danish Land Mine. There was also precious gems (real?) but it disappeared before the teacher could reach them. The squirrel scampered away.

"What just happened?" asked the teacher

"NOOOOTHIING!" said everyone followed by a "HIS/HER FAULT!"

Frank walked back after the squirrel disappeared. Percy appeared, mouth covered in chocolate.

"Okay. You children are.."

"may you go outside?" came a sweet voice

The teacher ran outside with nothing on her brain except to do that. Then, as soon as the door was shut, she came to her senses. She ran up and opened the door from the outside, knocking Jason unconscious as he tried to reach-and lock-the door, but failed.

"Man I knew we should've picked Frank." muttered Percy

"Or Leo" said Hazel's voice

"Percy" said Annabeth quickly

"YAY" yelled a hyper Hispanic kid, driving a bike-sized vehicle with a dragon masthead. The teacher jumped out of the way yelling "I'm not falling for that again!", only to have a baby elephant ram into her.

"Ugh..." groaned the teacher as her last though was " _These kids will be the death of me"._ After all, this was the second time she was going unconscious in a kindergarten class.

 **LOL! This was kind of short (because I kind of ran out of ideas half way through). I promise next one WILL be longer, with some new students...**


	3. Week 3

"THANK THE GODS!" yelled the teacher. There was one time in kindergarten where the students were quiet for 30-minutes:nap time. It was the most peace and quiet the teacher received in the day, where everyone was tired from causing havoc and mayhem. Although Percy did stay up sometimes from eating to much blue cookies at snack time , no sugar buzz happened today. Perseus Jackson was conked out. The teacher sighed happily. If she didn't know the kids personally, she would think they were angels judged from their faces when sleeping...

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT!" boomed her boss, flipping on the light switch. Immediately, all the kids jumped out of bed and ran off with Annabeth saying "That was a short nap..."

Immediately, a spit ball-wad flew and hit the teacher, with Percy dropping the straw into Leo's hand as the teacher turned her head with a glare. Annabeth shot a spit ball at Percy, and he screamed. The teacher rushed over, confiscated a metallic straw that fired explosive spit-wads from Annabeth, and ran back to her boss, ignoring an armadillo scurrying along the floor (WHERE WAS FRANK?) and Leo attempting to use the armadillo as a golf ball in mini-golf. Piper was using a text book as a "surfboard" as she skid around the classroom, and Jason was trying not to get run over by Piper

"Well?" she asked the principal, "I assumed you had a reason for ruining the peace?"

"Um, yeah, well, let me give you something." the teacher was given $75 extra dollars, "Lets just say as a reward for what you are about to get."

"What?"

"Um, I'll show you." the principal pulled her over to a group of kids, "the new students Nico, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Octavian, and Reyna."

The teacher's eyes rolled up to her head as she went unconscious.

"Wha?" her eyes opened. She looked up to see the school nurse.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Good the Gatorade helped!" said a scruffy short man, "Now cupcakes, check on your teacher!"

"Um...I'm good."

"Okay. THE COW GOES MOO! Actually, do not check on your teacher. LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER."

The nurse screamed. A bunch of plastic organs had been glue together to make a kidney monster. Leo held it up proudly. Travis had gotten Chinese finger traps on Frank, who was screaming as he tried to get out. Octavian was destroying something (a stuffed Panda?) belonging to a crying Percy who was throwing pen caps at Octavian, Connor was swindling Jason, Annabeth and given Piper an explosive spit wad shooter, and Clarisse and Reyna...

Oh My...

Meanwhile, Nico and Hazel sat in the corner quietly, playing Mythomagic.

"Yeah, I'll just stay in the room for a few days...or month." she told the nurse as she fell asleep finally with her own nap.


	4. Week 4 and an APOLLOgy to you all

" Why. why. why. ." A teacher repeatedly slammed her face on her desk every time she asked "why" to no one in particular. She just HAD to heal (stupid body and it's healing functions!) and come out of the school nurse's office. Well, then again Reyna and Clarisse were in there as well, after….a disagreement to put it mildly. Whatever, 2 kids were better than the whole lump.

It was arts and crafts. She had to hide the pair of safety Garfield scissors from the Stolls, who managed to do impossible things with scissors. (Put the blade of the scissor to the door lock and break inside the teacher's lounge? Check. Practice a game of darts? Check. Somehow manage to…)

WHAMMMM!

Percy flew across the room from a roundhouse kick sent by Annabeth.

"The blue legos ARE MINE." She yelled, then turned around and hummed like nothing happened. Nico smiled and turned back to his paper cut outs of skeletons which was pretty creepy to be honest but he was better than the other kids.

Jason was being pelted by the plastic bricks (#BRASON), or as they were commonly known, Danish Land Mines. Frank was passed out on the floor with an imprint of a Lego on his foot.

Leo was just drawing a boat that looked really familiar…(definitely not the one that crashed into her a few days ago) and Hazel actually seemed really good with the pencil and paper.

"Listen to me!" yelled Octavian to no one in particular. He stomped his foot and started reaching for the stuffed animals that were decorations in a little kids classroom. Then he brought out some scissors (GAHH HOW DO THE KIDS ALWAYS FIND THOSE?). Clarisse looked at her paper, which had a large red blot of paint on it.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Percy

"The blood of my enemies." Clarisse said cheerfully, "when I stab them and stab them until they die! Then, I let them bleed on the floor, where I can stab them some more! Now go away before you are my enemy." She wielded a pair of….scissors. Why would the teacher even be suprised anymore.

Anyway, Percy backed away slowly, rubbing injuries he got from Annabeth. Smart boy. Maybe Clarisse should be recommended to the school counseler who usually handles 8th graders and the occasional 7th grader.

Yup, she really should have an early retirement plan. Or a new job.

"Teacher, it's time for lunch." announced Frank who woke up from the Lego coma.

"Ugh fine. Go sit on the carpet."

"I don't want to!" whined Percy, "Clarisse dripped paint all over it."

"That? I was thinking of you when I made it!" Clarisse smiled and exclaimed that cheerfully.

Percy moved behind Annabeth.

"Um….just sit on the chairs then and grab your snack."

Percy revealed a bucket of blue candy and treats instantly. Frank grabbed sea salt brownies and orange marmalade ignoring the disgusted faces of all the girls. Leo stole some and had hot cheetos and Fonzies with them at the same time. "TWEM LWO!" he yelled with his mouth full. All the guys looked impressed. The girl's faces were more easily predicted. The teacher stopped herself from puking.

Piper ate a PB&J sandwhich covered in gold paper and a toothpick through it made of pure gold.

"RARGHHH" Jason attempted to eat a stapler from math class. The teacher grabbed it after Jason took a bite and screamed. He went to the school nurse and came back with a pina colada from one of the workers there. (Lol wonder who?)

Everyone else just had chips and gummies, except Nico. Nico nibbled on some seeds and had a bright red box. A McDonald's happy meal. After dumping the meal on the ground and muttering a few words in an unidentified language, he started drinking his "Sunny D" after throwing away his bottle of water. (HAHAHAHA…Get it?)

The teacher sighed happily. Everyone's mouth was to full to talk and she had a Guacamole Grande. Although some weird mist rose from the ground where the Happy Meal organic apple slices laid, it was probably just her being tired.

"LWUK! A DWUM BHURRITO!" muffled Percy, although everyone looked confused.

She decided to ignore this comment before her rolly chair (it's really cool and an easy and fun way to get around the classroom of maniac kids, so sue her) suddenly tightened. The chair suddenly fired out golden cords wrapping around her.

"Oh, _thats_ where the throne trap went." giggled Leo

As a rod extended from her chair and spewed a sleepy fragrance, she struggled to stay awake as she closed her eyes to see the class having a dance/wrestling/yo momma joke party, she knew she was already exhausted.

"ugh" the teacher collapsed in her chair, realizing how much she wanted the rest.

 **Hey guys its Matt. Sorry about not posting for eons. I have so much HW and hard classes at the start of the semester. I promise you all I will try to post more frequently when I can and this time, to make it up for you all, I added more references than usual. Enjoy!**


	5. The Field trip Part 1

"Did I seriously sign up for this?" a teacher sighed as she trekked across the sidewalk.

Clarisse had been expelled from kindergarten because of "Excessive Violence" on an "Owie Report." Then, they welcome new students, Rachel Dare, another daughter of someone rich, and Thalia, who was Jason's older sister by a few months. Apparently, SHE had been expelled from her old kindergarten school for scaring away kids with gruesome drawings of a circle.

That day was a field trip day. A few parent chaperones accompanied her, including Jane.

"Wow, I would be lucky to teach these talented and obedient kids!" Ms Jackson remarked, "They seem like little angels!"

As the teacher didn't know whether to laugh/cry/scream/barf/or have a seizure, she just turned away her face so no one noticed her.

Finally, after a lot of hyper yelling and screaming, the teacher could've sworn the bus driver winked at her as he set up the fluffy dice. Then, he clicked a button and tried to turn on the engine.

Ok, her imagination must have been really weird that day because the bus turned into a Maserati Spyder? Then back into a bus where they were all squished?

"Um...that was a magic tricks or optical illusion folks. However you want to believe it." The driver ran his hands through his blond curly hair and smiled his bright-white teeth at the teacher. Ok. Gross.

"That was very convincing!" One of the chaperones said as the kids started clapping.

Maybe spending times with kids could drive you insane. Literally.

They were visiting the local aquarium, riding on a little school bus before powerful winds struck and smashed into the bus over and over. The tipping over of the bus felt as they were falling into the Grand Canyon...

Then, with another powerful gust of wind, the bus TIPPED OVER. Everyone survived with their seat belts, except Reyna who jumped around the whole bus doing parkour on the sideways seats as she got out first.

"Show off..." grumbled Nico as Reyna stuck her tongue out.

Then, the had to walk.

"It's really hot!" whined Percy Jackson as he snacked down on blue candy after a few blocks of walking. It wasn't as if the temperature changed from the bus, which seemed to radiate heat.

Jane walked behind everyone else, typing furiously on her blackberry. Occasionally, a pinecone hit her on the back of the head, but as she turned around, Piper whistled. Was it her vision or did the teacher just see a shower of grapes and grape juice fall from the sky? (LOL! Definitely not the powerful wine god who loves pinecone sticks and Pepsi!)

"But I WANNA GO TO THE AQUARIUM!" yelled Percy and all the kids as they were stuck waiting for a car to bring them back to school. So they went as the teacher noticed the glares of all the parents waiting to see what she would do.

They went in and saw some fish, saw a giant goldfish flopping on the floor with Frank missing, found Frank shuddering by the Beasts and Monsters exhibit, had escaped with their lives when Leo made some puns about fish and the ocean to the shark cage, and got kicked out when Percy tried to set the fish free. All of them, including the eels, octopi, sharks, and whales.

With half of the day left, they went to the nearest building.

"Floor 600 please!" said the kids happily as the adults shrugged thinking it was a joke.

But the teacher saw. The operator flashed and seemed to be a man with one eye...than a man without. Okay, no more pizza tonight...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
